


Meet Me In 5 Minutes

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adam cannot wait, no matter where they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In 5 Minutes

‘Men’s room, 5 mins’ Was all the text had said. Here he was, but where was Adam?  
A door to one of the stalls unlocks and the tiny crack shows familiar boots... there he is. Tommy rushes to the stall, looks around and quickly gets in before anyone realises what he’s doing.

Adam roughly pushes him against the stall door, crushing his lips to his blond bassist, demanding merciless entrance, forcing access to his tongue, expecting no protest what so ever... he never got any. Of course Tommy was not going to say no, as if! A knee pushes his legs apart, pressing Adam’s upper leg against his hardening cock, Adam’s own hard cock against his leg, starting a dirty grind.

Tommy feels Adam’s fingers opening his skinnies and a hand grabbing his shaft. Fuck foreplay, not a big fan of it anyway, Tommy loves it when Adam gets like this. So hot that he cannot wait to even get home, that he needs his lover right then, right there, during a fucking award show for crying out loud. Within seconds Tommy is panting, trying to keep quiet but how can he when Adam’s hand job is turning his brain to mush?

Adam let’s go, sits down on the toilet seat and opens Tommy’s skinnies further, pulling them down to his knees. As he pulls Tommy closer, he locks eyes with him, opens his mouth and closes his lips around Tommy’s now throbbing cock. He sucks hard, it hollows his cheeks, gripping the base of his cock tight.  
‘Please, tell me you have lube’ Tommy whispers. Adam immediately lets go of his hand on Tommy’s cock and starts feeling his pockets, never stopping the blow job that was driving Tommy insane. He should win an award for _this_ , Tommy still amazes about the talent of that hot mouth.

When Adam finally finds that little packet, he thrusts it into Tommy’s hand for him to open. Tommy carefully squeezes the contents on eagerly waiting fingers and waits in anticipation to feel the cold fluids where Adam knows Tommy wants it most. And just like Tommy expects, he feels his ass cheeks being pulled apart and a first finger pushes against his hole, sliding in easily, so slick with lube. Tommy closes his eyes, no longer able to keep them open from all these intense sensations Adam is giving him. Especially now Adam has added a second finger and fucking him with them in earnest. When Adam adds a third finger, his knees go weak and he crashes back against the stall door. He is about ready to blow already but so does not want to yet. He wants Adam to go on for at least another hour, if he could.

Apparently Adam thinks differently. He forcefully turns Tommy around, kicks his feet apart as far as his skinnies allow him to, finally takes his aching cock out of his designer jeans and without warning, thrusts it deep inside Tommy’s ass. Adam fucks him so hard, it surprises Tommy that people in other stalls are not commenting on it, they must certainly hear, right?

Adam’s hands have a vice grip on Tommy’s hips, pulling him in as he pushes his cock hard, creating a 2-way fuck. Tommy needs to bite his hands to keep from screaming, to keep quiet, it feels so good. He wants to grab his cock with his other hand, but is afraid to let go of the wall, certain he will fall if he does. He keeps from his frantic jerk and keeps his hand where it is, right on that wall, holding on for dear life.

He feels Adam is getting close, thrusting even harder and more uncontrollably, slapping so loud it echo’s in the stall. His last thrust is so deep it actually hurts, but Tommy takes it anyway and loves it. He wouldn’t want it any differently. Adam is breathing heavy down his neck, needing to regain some of his strength, yet every few seconds, he thrusts his still pretty hard cock deep inside.

Come starts leaking out of his ass, when Adam slides out and turns Tommy around again. Sliding to his knees, he takes Tommy’s cock back in his mouth again, not as frantic as before but knowing they still need to hurry if they do not want to get suspicious by staying away from the event too long.

Quick pumps on Tommy’s cock join the long sucking strokes, while 2 fingers return to his gaping hole still leaking with come. Tommy wants to grab that beautiful black hair, but knows he can’t if they want their adventure to remain a secret. He grabs his own hair instead, mimicking how Adam always grabs it and pulls hard. His other hand returns to his mouth again, needing the reminder to keep the fuck quiet. It soon becomes too much for Tommy and he shoots his load deep down Adam’s throat.

When Adam starts to clean up the come drying up down Tommy’s leg, Tommy stops him. ‘Leave it’ he mouths and he pulls up his skinnies. He leans in to Adam and whispers ‘You can take care of that when we get home’, giving Adam a promising smile.


End file.
